Herobrine
Herobrine Persson, simply known as Herobrine, is a widley popular Creepypasta character and a mascot of the video game Minecraft. Herobrine is known to stalk players and create man-made structures in order to lure players in where he can kill them. Despite being enigmatic, Herobrine has a backstory. History In 2009 when Minecraft was in beta there was no respawning and Herobrine was Notch's test for a player, back then Herobrine was a lazy, cowardly, forgotten pony, he was abused by Notch, Applejack and his family and had to take the blame for a lot of things, he was ignored and didn't get the attention he wanted, he was left out on family holidays and nearly drowned in a pool thanks to AJ. A couple days later after Herobrine's 21st Birthday he and his brother Notch went into Minecraft for another test, both Notch and Herobrine split up to go their separate ways, from the audio in disc 11 he decided to make a tape of his mining, just as he started something was following him as he ran, he used a flint and steal to light his way until he came to a dead end, he was face to face with an Enderman until it decided to kill HB after being looked in the eyes, Notch took HB's body back to the barn where the entire family was devastated. In the afterlife, He was in his Minecraft form and was somewhere else, an image of the Future Nether where he found the same Enderman who killed him, with all his rage he struck the Enderman with lightning and killed it within an instant, he had discovered his powers as he hovered high in the air and closed his eyes as his eyes turned from a bright blood red to his eyes turning pale white glowing like a light source and summond something that looked like a spawner, and vanished. After this, he found his first victim who pictured him as a cow until further realization that it was a "Player" until he had ran into the fog where Herobrine kept on appearing in a few livestreams, in one the screen went black and the viewers looked in horror as they saw Herobrine's face, his eyes were black and smaller Hyper Realistic eyes were rolling around in his sockets, underneath his face was a bunch of jumbled text, when decoded it turned into a statement. This is where Herobrine got his most popular nickname "HIM". People have tried to summon Herobrine, some succeeded and some didn't, Herobrine hadn't appeared for some people so he could make people believe he wasn't real so he could come into their worlds and surprise them, corrupting their game and killing them, one time when he killed someone he reached out of their monitor and brutally murdered them, when the police came the body was hung against the wall, his eyes were backwards leaving them pure white, he is still out their looking for players and people, Minecraft and Reality to murder as he is "Always Watching Them". Category:Villains